Homer Simpson and the Power of Love
by SuperClovis2003
Summary: A crossover between the Simpsons, Family Guy, and Pokémon. A parody of the South Park episode "Splatty Tomato" and "Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us". Rated T for language. The Simpsons and Family Guy belongs to 20th Century Fox/Disney Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company/Game Freak/Nintendo
1. First Days in Fula City

Homer Simpson and the Power of Love

8:30 pm, February 6

One night in Fula City, on the island of Fula, Margo is on her bedroom screaming for her father, Mayor Oliver.

"Father, father!", Margo screamed when Oliver comes up to his daughter. "They're going to get Ash!".

"Margo, who's gonna get Ash?" Oliver said.

"The cult, I saw them, he's gonna get him!" Margo said.

Oliver tries to calm Margo down, saying that there's nothing to be afraid of. "No, I saw 'em. They're going to get him."

Oliver mentions that the cult leader is just Seth MacFarlane in disguise and that Ash is coming soon. "Now you go to sleep."

Oliver leaves the room and Margo approaches to the window, she sees the masked man saying "We are coming here not for the games, but for the boy?", Margo runs off frightened.

2pm, February 7

In Moe's Tavern in Springfield, Homer J. Simpson was reading an article on the newspaper about a prestigeous sports tournament called the Fula Games.

"Hey, Homer, what is this about those games" Moe says to him.

"Yea, I don't know if could stay 5 days away from Springfield, also I don't know who those creatures are." Homer responds. He took a beer and then drank it up before he walked home. He then notcied a letter sent to him from Peter Griffin containing a ticket to Fula City and the Games.

Homer reads the letter: "Hi, Homer. I am giving you this ticket to Fula City. I did this to you because I've got some shady business to deal with in Fula City right now. Hope you have fun there and don't forget to bring one of those creatures home with you. Bye, P.G."

Homer becomes excited and jumps in joy that he has recieved the ticket. The following day, Homer embarks on a ferry to Fula City in a brown vest and Tom Landry's hat. He then walks to Peter who sits in a bench a park next to the gigantic stadium.

"Homer, I have to get a beer and some smokes for us two, is it okay if I leave you alone on this bench" Peter says to Homer. "Uh, sure." Homer responds.

He noticed a black-haired boy with a yellow mouse-like Pokémon and two other persons.

"Hello, uh, who are you?" Homer wonders. "My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is Pikachu" Ash introduces to himself and his Pokémon. These are my two friends Misty and Brock.

"Nice to meet you, mister. I'm Misty, the gym leader of Ceruelean City." Misty says to him.

"My name is Brock. I am an aspiring Pokémon Doctor and the former Pewter City gym leader" Brock says to him in turn.

Peter returns with the smokes and beer to Homer and then sees the three Pokémon trainers. "Hey, who are these dudes?" he asked to him.

"My name is Ash, and this is my Pikachu, and there's Misty and Brock." Ash says to Peter.

"Oh, so you are coming to the stadium?" Peter wonders to the trio.

After a while, the opening ceremonies of the Fula Games begin at the stadium with Homer and Peter sitting between the Pokémon trainers.

"Hey, look at those dudes with their hats." Peter says to Homer. When the two fat men begin to laugh Ash schusses to them.

"And now, to commemorate the XXVII Fula Games, here's mayor Oliver." The announcer says.

Mayor Oliver comes up to the podium to inaugurate the games, after which the first competitions take place.

Following the inauguration, Homer and Peter walk down the street to their hotel to go to sleep. A few hours later, Homer suddenly hears sirens coming from the city pier where he sees a group of masked men standing in front of Ash and his many friends from the regions he's been.

"Who, who are you guys?" Ash says to the men.

"We are the Power of Love Organization, and you are a traitor to us all." Their leader said, who looks like Seth MacFarlane.

"But how do you know us?" Ash responds to the masked men. "Team Rocket has told us".

The masked men then proceed to capture all but two of Ash's friends and putting them in a boat that leads them to an unknown place.

"You have to do something, Ash" Serena said to him.

"Don't worry, boy. They'll be safe" the leader says to Ash and the four other trainers before driving away.

Ash then walks down to the hotel where Homer and Peter are sleeping and asks Homer to help them.

"What do you want, boy?" Homer says sleeping.

"I need you mister. All of my pals but Gary, Misty and Brock have been taken by a mysterious team." Ash responds.

"Yeah, whateva." Homer says back.

"This is serious, mister. Screw your friend over there. I need you for this, please this is for the world of Pokémon." Ash explains to the yellow man.

"Ok, I'll do it for you, your remainig friends, and your Pokémon." Homer accepts.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**7am, February 8**

Homer and Peter wakes up and gets out of the hotel to meet Ash and his friends at the start of the Sugimori Boulevard.

"Hello, mr. Homer. I know it was tough for you after the capture" Ash said to Homer. "But we have to do this. If we don't reach down the island, my friends may be killed."

"Err, yeah, but we came here for the Fula Games." Peter says to the black-haired boy. "I know, but we have no choice than to save May, Serena, and the rest from that myserious masked cult."

"Eh, ok, we will help you to begin with." Peter says to the trainers.

They then drive first to the Fula City Pier, where the capture occurred the previous day. Homer stumbles upon a note written to Ash. "Hello there, boy. Your friends are in a castle deep south of Fula City, and they'll be all dead with a week. The Man."

Homer reacts shockingly to the letter "Jesus. Your friends are in real danger."

"Oh no, what should we do?" Misty says.

Margo comes up to Homer and the Trainers, wanting to speak to Ash.

"It's somehow my fault. All my friends are captured because of my existence. I have to find them" Ash says to his fellow companions. Homer, Peter and the trainers offer to help him.

"Everyone, this can be really dangerous." Homer says to the boys. "We're not getting outta here. We came here for the Fula Games!" Peter responds angrily.

"Peter, this is a little more impressing than the Games" Homer says back.

"Oh, great. So that black-haired Pokémon catcher's friends get missing, and I get slapped. How come I'm always the one getting crap on around here." Peter says.

Ash says that Homer and Peter don't need to follow him and his friends on the journey, but Peter complains to him that he doesn't have the hots enough to join the expedition. Ash fires back saying to Peter that he never had the hots for someone.

Peter looks disappointed from the bombshell as Homer says to everybody: "Come on, you guys. Look, we all know what we're supposed to do now. You saw this happen, and you've encountered similar stuff before. We need to get our backpacks, go out to the woods, and save those guys from evil with some radio music! Peter you bring that girl back to her daddy mayor."

"Darnit." Peter responds.

Meanwhile, Mayor Oliver invites some of the remaining teams from the Fula Games to a fabulous restaurant. Oliver gives his name to the waiter who seat them in a VIP booth. Oliver talks to them about the journey to the Games when one of the teammates mention the kidnapping of Ash's friends heard in the news.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Oliver says. "That young man's friends have been abducted?"

"Yep, it's all over the place right now. A yellow fat man is on the run for them." One of the teammates says.

"Oh, that's something bad. Who were responsible for this?" Oliver says to them. "A cult who call themselves the Power of Love Organization."

"Don't worry we'll announce that tomorrow at the semis." Oliver says back.


	3. It All Comes Crashin' Down

8am, February 9

Homer, and the trainers start their journey to the southern part of Fula, carrying a radio with them.

"Are you sure this is the rigth music?" Ash asks to Homer. "Yeah, this one is tuned to 102.3 FM, house music."

"Just we skip to the next song, man. We're 'bout to get psyched to destroy evil. We need better old-school music than that." Homer responds.

Homer tunes in the next song as they continue their journey until they end up at a place where Ash remembers when he saved Fula City from a disaster.

"Here is the plant down there. We saved the city a year ago." Ash says as he looks upon the mountain of the old power plant. "It was so different then; the city was so lively until the fire broke out."

"Yes, Ashy-boy, but can we get going please?" Gary says to Ash. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to have a moment here. Therefore, I'm familiar to Fula City, you idiots!"

"Yes, it's very touching, kid. I'm sorry about this, you guys." Homer responds to the black-haired boy. "I remember feeling like I had everyone. A great hero." Ash says to his friends and the yellow man.

"We need to keep going to that castle down south." Gary says to the gang as they continue.

Meanwhile, at the Fula City Hall, mayor Oliver questions the Trainers' relatives, the police squad and the Fula Games finalists why Ash's friends are not found.

The police tell Oliver that they are on an isolated place south of Fula City, but cannot reach it due to its location, and that Homer and the trainers are missing, and that they are assumed that they could be kidnapped as well.

"Why are you here talking to me instead of finding that goddamn cult?" Oliver says to the police. "Don't worry, we're close. They're out down south somewhere… but they've set up a fox trap."

"What, a fox trap?" Oliver says back.

* * *

The gang sets up a camp near the castle, where Homer makes up a fire. He tells the Trainers a story about how he and Ned Flanders became friends.

"So Flanders and I are planning something big by the end of this year. It is gonna be huge." Homer says to the young ones.

"Mister, we're tired, can't we just go to sleep." A tired Ash says to him. "As you wish, kid."

The following morning, the gang continue their journey. They arrive at a shack near the bridge leading to the castle.

"Hey, this is a place I've never before seen." Homer says as he looks on the old shack. Ash then tells Homer that the shack was the home of a legendary Pokégod who was killed during a hunting raid.

"Oh, that was dark, very dark indeed… but can't we just keep goin', Ashy-boy." Gary says to Ash. And so, the gang continued their journey.

In the island base, the cult leader notices the gang walking towards the base from a tower and prepares to fire upon them, but they disappear from their view soon after. Ash spots some footprints that lead to a secret tunnel, where they find the executed Pokégod's head.

"This is another note from the cult it says: You have reached the end of the line. This is where your pals will die." Ash says as he notices another message from the P-o-L.

Homer asks to Brock and Misty why Ash have acted "strangely" during their journey to the base. They say that since Ash have already been to Fula, he knows what is going on in the area.

"Uh, boy are you okay." Homer says to Ash. "What should we do, mister? My friends are trapped in that castle and…"

Peter interrupts Ash when he notices that his friends are escaping from the castle.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Serena says to him. "You're back! Oh, how I missed you."

The reconcile ended up short as the Man ends up in front of the gang at gunpoint.

"I have been looking for you, turds. And now you will all be fucked up like…" he says before being shot dead by Ash's Pikachu.

Meanwhile at the Stadium, Oliver comes up to the podium to give a speech before the Fula Games final when news broke that the Man and the P-o-L has been killed and that Ash's pals have been rescued. The audience spots a wagon with the now-dead Man on the field, with the gang appearing besides it.

"Here's the corpse, mayor." Homer says nervously, but Oliver accepts the gang's commitment and hails them.

The finale goes on with the Kanto team winning the match and the Games. Before Homer and Peter left Fula City, Ash gives Homer a Pokémon Egg as a gift from their adventure. The two men waives goodbye to Ash and all his friends and head back to America. Homer wonders to them what will happen next.

"Who knows what will happen next. Let's go back to our beautiful lives." Homer says to Peter.

Next time, a new beginning...


End file.
